paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen/Script (Part 12)
Story Snow Pup:Love is...putting someone else’s needs before yours, like, you know, how Rachel brought you back here to Rachel and left you forever. Marshall:...Rachel loves me? Snow Pup: Wow, you really don’t know anything about love, do you? His face starts to melt. Marshall: Snow Pup, you’re melting. Snow Pup:(sweet and reassuring) Some pups are worth melting for. But then...his face REALLY melts. He panics, pushes the snow back in place. Snow Pup: Just maybe not right this second. Suddenly, the window blows open, cold wind sweeps in. Snow Pup: Don’t worry, I’ve got it! Snow Pup flitters to the window. He pulls one panel of it shut but struggles with the second panel. Snow Pup:(determined) We’re going to get through-- (distracted) Oh, wait. Hang on. I’m getting something. He breaks an icicle off the window, uses it as a telescope and sees... Rachel and Sivley running back down the mountain. Snow Pup: It’s Rachel and Sivley! They’re coming back this way. Marshall:...They-they are? Snow Pup: Wow, she’s really moving fast. Huh.... I guess I was wrong. I guess Rachel doesn’t love you enough to leave you behind. Marshall tries to get to his feet. Marshall: Help me up, Snow Pup. Please. He hurries over, tumbling over the couch, knocking over the chess set and water jugs. Snow Pup: No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm. Marshall: I need to get to Rachel. Snow Pup:(clueless) Why...? (realizing) Oh, oh, oh, I know why. He hops around in an excited display of hope. Snow Pup: There’s your act of true love, right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent bird queen! Come on! The walls crack under the ice pressure. Snow Pup: Look out! They rush out the room just as the ceiling collapses. Marshall and Snow Pup struggle down the hall. Ice spikes grow and block their path. Snow Pup: We’re trapped. Marshall looks around desperately for a way out. Chase runs, but is nearly blinded by the snow and wind. Marshall and Snow Pup bust open a window. The storm is so strong it sweeps the window panes away. Snow Pup: Slide, Marshall. It’s a long, snowy way down. But what choice do we have? They slide down the iced-covered building. Marshall arrives at the bottom, weak but uninjured. Snow Pup gathers snow along the way. He arrives at the bottom as a giant snowball. Snow Pup: We made it! He shakes off the extra snow as Marshall struggles to his feet Rachel and Sivley bound off the mountain and sprint across the frozen fjord waters and right into the heart of the storm. Its white-out wind pushes them back. But they fight through. Rachel: Come on, buddy, fly faster. Marshall and Snow Pup reach the shore of the fjords. Marshall:Rachel! The wind lifts Snow Pup up and pulls him apart. He goes swirling off into the storm. Snow Pup: Keep going, Marshall! Marshall struggles on. Marshall: Rachel! Rachel and Sivley runs and flies past cracking, frozen ships. Sivley struggles over the uneven surface. Rachel: Come on! Come on! Suddenly, a mangled ship, risen by ice, capsizes over them. They give it all they’ve got as debris falls all around them and the mast shatters. They make it past just as the entire ship slams down and cracks the thick ice beneath their feet. The ice opens up. Sivley bravely jumps over a gap. But it’s too wide. She pulls Rachel to safety, but lands in the freezing water and disappears below. Rachel: Sivley? Sivley! At first there’s nothing but the wind and the tumbling icy water. But suddenly, Sivley surfaces and lands her way to a floating ice chunk. She calls out, signaling for Rachel to go on. Rachel: Good girl. Marshall moves blindly across the fjord. Marshall’s paws frost over an icy blue. He stumbles on, determined. But he’s running out of time. He clutches his chest. The color in his eyes fades, the inevitable is coming. Rachel, lost in the white-out, doesn’t know which way to turn. But then he hears a faint-- Marshall: Rachel. Rachel: Marshall...? Marshall! WHITE OUT TO: Chase struggles through his own storm, but the fear is consuming him. A dark shadow approaches. It’s Mary. Mary: Chase. You can’t run from this! Chase backs away from her. Chase ...Just take care of my friend. Mary: Your friend? He returned from the mountain weak and cold. He said you froze his heart. Chase: What? No. Mary: I tried to save him, but it was too late. His fur was ice. His eyes turned white... Chase’s face sinks as he realizes what he has done. Mary: Your friend is dead... because of you. Chase drops to his knees, emotionally broken. And with that, the swirling storm suddenly stops. The snow freezes mid-air, hangs suspended, trapped in grief. Citizens and dignitaries rush to the wall’s edge and look out to see... Marshall, barely able to move but now able to see across the fjords to... Marshall: (a whisper) Rachel. Rachel: Marshall. Marshall pushes on towards Rachel. She runs top speed towards him. There’s still a lot of fjord to cross, but Rachel is giving it all she’s got. She’s going to make it. But then, Marshall hears the sound of a knife being drawn from its scabbard. He turns and sees Mary's owner, behind Chase, as she raises her sword over his head. Marshall: Chase? Marshall looks back at Rachel as he runs for him. He gives her a longing look, but then turns away from her and then... Using all of his remaining strength, as Mary's owner brings her knife down, Marshall throws himself in front of Chase. Marshall: No! In that instant, Marshall freezes to solid ice. The sword hits his instead of Chase. The sword shatters completely. The force of it sends Mary's owner & her flying back and knocks them out. Chase: Marshall! Chase rushes to Marshall and touches his friend’s frozen face. Chase: Oh, Marshall...no...no, please no. Snow Pup walks up and sees Marshall, frozen. Snow Pup: (confused, sad) Marshall? Chase hugs Marshall and cries. Rachel watches in shocked despair. Sivley steps up to her side. Citizens and dignitaries on the sidewalks bow their heads. All of Adventure Bay is joined in somber silence and sobbing. But then, Marshall warms. He begins to thaw. Snow Pup looks up and gasps. Rachel and Silvey notice, lightened up. Marshall bends his paw and embraces Chase. Chase: What-? Marshall? Marshall opens his eyes. He smiles at Chase, relieved. Marshall: Oh, Chase. They embrace. Chase: ...You sacrificed yourself for me? Marshall: (weak) ...You're my friend, and I could never let anything happen to you. Snow Pup realizes what’s happened. He’s so excited about it, he lifts his head right off his body and exclaims-- Snow Pup: (gasps) An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. Chase: (processing) Love...will thaw... (realizing) Love.... Of course. Chase looks at Marshall with confidence. Marshall: Chase? Chase: Love. Chase lifts his paws, and the ground shakes and cracks. The ice and snow breaks away and rises high into the air. Beneath their feet the bow of a ship thaws. The entire fjord melts and other boats right themselves. The people come out to see the warmth returning. In one final wave, Chase draws all of the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, then waves it away, leaving only a warm summer day. Marshall: I knew you could do it. Ryder: We all knew you could do it, Chase. Ryder scratches Chase behind the ear. Chase: Oh yeah, right there. Snow Pup: (melting, good-naturedly) Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last. Chase: Oh, Snow Pup. Hang on, little guy. Chase waves his paw and surrounds Snow Pup with a swirl of cold air. He refreezes. Above his head he leaves a little, perpetually-snowing storm cloud. Snow Pup loves it. Snow Pup: Hey, my own personal flurry. Rachel sees Mary trying to get to her feet. She and the other pups marches toward her, prepared for a fight. But Marshall puts up a paw and stops them. Marshall: Uh. Uh. Uh. I've got this. Ryder: Let him go, pups. He goes over to Mary. Mary: (confused) Marshall? But he froze your heart. Marshall: You know what Mary, the only pup with a frozen heart around here is you. He turns away from her, proud of his words. But not yet satisfied, he turns back and bites her paw and tosses her right in the sea. Mary: No hey! Ah! Whoa, whoa, whoa! She falls overboard. Chase comes over to Marshall and hugs him. Over his shoulder, Rachel meets Marshall’s eyes. He smiles brighter, happy. It’s a beautiful summer day. Marshall runs through the crowd, pulling a blindfolded Rachel along behind him. He's so excited he can’t stand it. Marshall: Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on! He runs her right into a pole. Rachel: Pole. Marshall: Oops. Sorry. Marshall skips to the perfect spot and stops. Marshall: (stopping) Okay. Okay. Here we are. He takes off the blindfold. Rachel opens her eyes. Before her sits the most beautiful, suped-up Ambulance. Silvey poses in front of it -- Marshall White-style. Marshall: We owe you your very own Ambulance. Rachel: (blown away) Are you serious? Marshall: Yes. And it’s the latest model. Rachel: No. I can’t accept this... Marshall: You have to. No returns. No exchanges. Ryder's orders. He's named you the official PAW Patrol's nursing pup. Rachel: What? That’s not a thing. But she can’t help but admire his enthusiasm. Marshall: Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder.... Do you like it? Rachel: Like it? She sweeps him up high overhead and spins him around. Rachel: I love it.... I could kiss you! Suddenly embarrassed. Rachel: ...I could. I mean I’d like to. I’d... may I? We me....I mean, may we? Wait, what? She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. Marshall:We may. She smiles and goes for it. It’s a true love’s kiss, alright. We move past them to find Snow Pup enjoying the summer. With his snow cloud safely overhead, He’s free to smell the flowers, which he does. Then sneezes his carrot nose off. Silvey catches it between her beak. Snow Pup gasps as Silvey sucks the whole carrot into her mouth. It’s gone. Snow Pup’s face sinks in sadness. But not to fear, Sivley spits the carrot back out and jams it into Snow Pup’s face where it belongs. It’s completely covered in swan spit, but Snow Pup doesn’t seem to mind. He hugs Silvey happily. CUT TO: At the City Halls stands Chase. Chase: (speaks through his megaphone) Okay! Is everybody ready? Everyone cheers. Cap n Turbot: Yeah go for it Chase! Chase stomps and creates an ice rink. The people, skates at the ready, hope onto it and twirl about. Chase then freezes the fountain in a beautiful design and adds some snow flurries for atmosphere. Marshall comes slipping in. Chase catches him. Marshall: It's great to have you outside again, Chase. Chase: I am never locking myself up again. Chase then waves his paw and magical ice skates (literally made of ice) form on Marshall’s boots. Marshall: What? Oh, Chase, they’re beautiful, but you know I don’t skate! Chase grabs Marshall’s paws and pulls him along on the ice. Marshall slips and slides, but laughs in delight. Sivley goes slipping past. Rachel runs after her. Rachel: Look out! Swan and nursing pup coming through! Snow Pup skates and helps Chase coach Marshall. Snow Pup: That’s it. (All is right in Adventure Bay.) Previous story click here Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Parts Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Frozen